Dancer no Batsu 1st Stage: Aishiaittemasu
by Mizuki Shinohara
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre 2 chicos que están totalmente enamorados pero no se atreven a reconocerlo y cometen actos que no deberían. Es una historia atrevida, simpatica pero Yaoi (contenido homosexual). Asi que si no eres muy tolerante, mejor no entres :D


**_Dancer no Batsu _**

**_1st Stage: Aishiaittemasu? _**

**_La noche dominaba los corazones de la gente. Pocos podían dormir respecto al fuerte ruido del carnaval. Los techos eran cubiernos por un extenso manto de estrellas. El viento solo seguía los fuegos artificiales. Las ventanas rechinaban como bombas en cada lugar con 4 paredes. Los callejones parecian más iluminados que nunca. Solo el resplandor de las velas, alzadas en son de la música, alumbraban los espacios vacios. _**

**_Keisuke miraba hacia todos lados, como buscando su sombra. Un líquido espeso salía de su frente, como si llevara horas intentando hallar algo en vano. Su caminata llevaba el unísono de los gritos. Su corazón latía rápidamente. _**

**_"Ooooooy! Kai-chan! _****_Donde estááááás! " gritaba desesperado como si fuera una agonía. "Dijiste que no me dejarías solo!" exclamó. Cada minuto que pasaba, Kei-chan estaba más pálido. Su desesperación se traducía como algo similar a la muerte. Sus lágrimas eran fácilmente comparadas con largas cataratas. La pintura de arlequín empezaba a derramarse de la carita frágil y tersa de Keisuke. "Kai-chaaaaaaaaan!" gritó antes de caer desplomado. Fue un grito lleno de adrenalina. Keisuke golpeaba el suelo, con fuertes llantos, como si su amigo lo hubiera traicionado. _**

**_"Qué sucede pequeño?", exclamo el bronceado Kaita. "No dejes de seguir el ritmo de la música, llorón" decía ironicamente. _**

**_Kei-chan disimulaba enojo, pero la sonrisa se le escapaba. Simplemente estaba feliz de verlo, pero quería enfadarse por el mal rato pasado. "Dónde estabas condenado! Grité y grité sin recibir respuesta... pensé que te había pasado algo" decía un pálido Keisuke, quien hacía notar claramente un rubor debido a su blanca piel._**

**_"Nyaaa! io solo estaba con tu amigui, Jinpachi-chan...", respondió el moreno con una voz extremamente tierna._**

**_Keisuke intentaba no ponerse celoso, pero era algo inevitable. El sentía demasiado amor por Aizawa-kun (Kaita), pero como decirselo... buscar la situación era complicada, debido a que Aizawa-kun era casado... Kei-chan respetaba eso. Le gustara o no, estaba perdido al pensar que su bisexualidad le ayudaría en algo para estar junto a él._**

**_"Kai-chan... entiende... mi asma no me ayuda en nada si sube mi adrenalina... si tú desapareces, obviamente esta sube", exclamaba el pequeño rubio. "Motivos?" decía Aizawa-kun mientras lo ponía contra una muralla con un brazo pasado justo al lado de su hombro._**

**_La verguenza carcomía al pequeño y no podía decir nada. Él solo esperaba que Kaita pasara el momento y lo besara. Keisuke solo miraba atónito a los labios de Kaita Aizawa... esperando que fueran sólo de él... que por lo menos, rozaran los suyos. Buscaba sentirse completo._**

**_"Te ha comido la lengua un ratón?" decía sarcásticamente Kai-chan con carita de gatito perdido. "Es hora de irnos... mañana es el exámen de ingreso a la Universidad y no has estudiado nada..." dijo como últimas palabras del día un agotado Kaita, quien solo veía como Keisuke buscaba algo en el infinito mar de nubes nocturnas._**

**_Al llegar a casa de Kaita, éste llamó a los padres para avisar que Kei-chan se quedaría con él. Keisuke aun no sabía nada de esto. Solo sabía que tenía que estudiar porque mañana era su día más importante._**

**_Kaita sirvió copas de champaña y solo dijo "Esta... es la celebración por adelantada de tu ingreso... suerte" con una voz que denotaba sensualidad. Keisuke notó la ausencia de Tomomi-chan y no halló nada mejor que preguntar por ella._**

**_Aizawa-kun contestó. "Estará fuera por unos días... pero en reemplazo de ella, estás tú... he hablado con tus padres y te han autorizado a quedarte PARA ESTUDIAR", haciendo notar esa última frase. "Por cierto... cúal es tu apellido?" preguntó para finalizar su secuencia. Keisuke estaba perdido en el infinito. "Eee... ah? Ah! si... me... me llamo... Ogawara Keisuke" respondió afeminadamente de cierta manera. "Ah... Ogawara-kun... es hora de estudiar", comentó Kai-chan._**

**_Pasaron las horas y entre copa y copa más una extensa jornada de estudio, que abarcaban las 7pm hasta las 3am del siguiente día, Kei-chan cayó rendido. Kaita lo acomodó en su cama, la cual a pesar de ser invierno, guardaba cierto calor especial._**

**_Al siguiente día, Kei-chan, con cara de zombie, miraba a su derecha... Su obsesión con el "profesor" se volvía algo más que obsesión al ver que estaba su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo largas piernas en sus muslos, un brazo que acariciaba su espalda... Todo era de él en ese momento, hasta que un dulce topón de labios llegaba a él. Ese beso era el que estaba esperando para hacer estallar el amor. Todo era demasiado bello, hasta que Kaita soltó una chorrería. "Vamos Tomo-chan... sigue durmiendo... más tarde nos levantamos...". Kei-chan ahí recién notó que Aizawa-kun seguía durmiendo._**

**_Keisuke empezó a caminar por la casa con tan solo su ropa interior. Fue al refrigerador y sacó la leche. Se sirvió un vaso y se dirigió al balcón. Parecía una nueva vida. Todo era así de simple._**

**_El reloj marcaba ya las 10:30am... "Demonios! Llegaré tarde! El examen es solo en media hora!" se dijo a sí mismo Kei-chan. Rápidamente este, se vistió sin mayor complicación. "Adios mi amor... deseame suerte", dijo en el oido de Kai-chan, y luego de despedida un dulce beso en el costado del labio. "Adios, Tomo-chan..." dijo dormido Aizawa-kun. Ogawara-kun se fue algo frustado, pero bueno... "es lo que hay" D_**

**_Aizawa-kun intentó abrazar el aire. Finalmente se había dado cuenta que ya marcaban las 1pm. "Demonios... me quedé dormido... cómo le irá a Kei-chan?" se auto-comentaba._**

**_El aire soplaba con fuerza a través del ventanal. Las cortinas eran agitadas como si fueran solo átomos. Kaita lucía un traje tipo terno con corbata color negro con rojo... simplemente se veía precioso una vez vestido (y desnudo también D). Puso su CD se música. Simplemente puro Eurobeat. "Mmm... mientras espero a Keisuke, bailaré Para Para Paradise (PPP)", dijo mientras encendía su máquina personal (detalles de ser profesor y casualmente ser millonario). Inició su rutina de coreografias de las chicas Para Para. Parecía una señorita como jugaba. La delicadeza de sus manos a como se meneaban en el aire, su cuerpo era igual a una pluma danzante en el aire. El sol era claramente opacado por una estrella sin valor alguno, cuya fuerza de luz era superior a todo. Quien lo hubiera visto, se hubiera enamorado de él. Sonaba en la máquina "Aishiaittemasu?" de Key-A-Kiss... simplemente su refinamiento para desplazarse lo hacía ver como un chico afeminado, pero bello. Sus brazos alcanzaban los sensores, los cuales no se inmutaban a recibir el llamado de las flechas. Era todo perfecto._**

**_Kei-chan llegaba de su largo día, ya aproximadamente a las 2:30pm. "Ho... Hola Aizawa-kun", decía al ver los afeminados gestos de su compañero de cama. Los aplausos se hicieron notar. Kaita finalmente notó su presencia. "Pues... Hola! Cómo te ha ido?" dijo un avergonzado chico, luego de sus secuencias._**

**_"Pues... Bien creo! y espero (U)" respondió Keisuke. "Saldré al centro... no me quieres acompañar?". "No, creo pequeño rubiecito quiero ensayar una coreografia..." dijo Kaita._**

**_Kei-chan se fué sin una sola palabra. Solo... salió por la ancha puerta y desapareció. Su gran salida solo fue un helado y los millones de pensamientos sobre esa larga noche junto a Kaita. "Sus brazos me rodearon... estaba atrapado en el pecado más bello de todos... largo sueño he vivido... pero con él... que más puedo pedir? aún así está casado... quiero ser solo de él, pero como lograrlo si está fuera de mi alcance?" pensó largamente._**

**_Finalmente su ilusión fue apagada por un rayo de luz impactante. "Game Corner" señalaba el cartel. Sin dudarlo entró tan solo para ver como los chicos se afanaban tras una pantalla con palanca y botones._**

**_Él miraba como chicos y algunos, ya hombres, estaban pegados a los videojuegos. Pasaron las horas y debido a lo grande del local, se dió muchas vueltas._**

**_Los "Dancers" parecían trapos sucios o pulpos manchados moviendo rápidamente los pies. Todos buscaban ser el mejor, tratando de pasar las más dificiles canciones. Los paneles rechinaban como si quien los pisara fuera un cíclope o un ogro. Aún así, no faltaron los que querían mostrar sus coreografías a sus amigos. Algunos se balanceaban por los fierros de soporte con el fín de decir "Yo soy el mejor", pero no llamó mucho la atención de Keisuke._**

**_Este, decidió insertar una moneda, con el fín de demostrar que nada era difícil. Finalmente era su turno, una vez terminado el crédito del chico anterior._**

**_Keisuke movía los pies como si de Ícaro se tratara. Las zapatillas no existian. Eran algo invisible ante los ojos de los demás. Él se movía con extrema velocidad, sin dar cuenta de como los chicos estaban sorprendidos. Demostró que los temas que todos jugaban, él se los "comía" con los ojos cerrados._**

**_Todos lo miraban como "eres genial", pero solo le interesaba que Kaita pensara eso de él. Dentro de todo, se puso a pensar. "Este es mi fuerte... mmm... a pesar de mi retiro de estas máquinas, sigo siendo el mejor... creo que me inscribiré en el próximo torneo". Luego de ese ególatra pensamiento, no se había percatado de las otras máquinas._**

**_Llegó al Dance Dance Revolution (DDR) y veía como todos eran impotentes frente a él. Su rostro reflejaba demasiada superioridad. El Pump It Up (PIU) era solo velocidad. Sabía que el era el mejor en eso. El EZ2 Dancer (EZ2) era solo parte de su diversión, donde podía bailar definitivamente, como una verdadera máquina de baile._**

**_En ese local, había llegado una máquina nueva, la cual todos esperaban con ansias. Frente a la multitud, no podía ver nada, pero sonaban canciones de Eurobeat. Sin dudarlo era un PPP... pero no podía ver nada debido a la gente._**

**_Una vez ya haciendose espacio, descubrió que quien jugaba era el mismo Kaita Aizawa, haciendo sus bellas coreografías._**

**_La sorpresa invadía a Keisuke, pero quedó helado cuando vió que Aizawa-kun tomaba la mano de uno de sus admiradores y se lo llevaba a otro lugar._**

**_Kei-chan, curiosamente lo siguió, pero el llanto era inevitable. Él veía como Aizawa-kun estaba besando a su admirador locamente, lleno de pasión, de vigor..._**

**_El pequeño rubio sufría viendo como su amor, pasaba por labios que no eran de él... labios de otro hombre._**

**_"CÓMO ME HACES ESTO!", gritó llamando la atención Kei-chan y se fué corriendo. Kaita no sabía que hacer... si quedarse con el chico fan o salir en busca de su pequeño Keisuke._**

**_"Debe haber sido algún estúpido que perdió en otro juego" dijo, mientras seguía besandolo._**

**_De pronto, en la corrida que había hecho Kei-chan, una mano le envolvió el rostro con un paño lleno de éter. Su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba. Se había dormido, y ese cuerpo misterioso, se lo llevaba._**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_¿Sería que Kai-chan era un "fácil" al estar con todas y todos¿Que pasó esa noche entre Kaita y Keisuke¿Keisuke logrará entrar a la Universidad¿Quién era el que tomó su rostro mágicamente y se lo llevó¿Qué es el éter? xD_**

**_Comentarios a y entren a _****_kaleidodance. para revivir el sitio. Salu2_**


End file.
